


Ma'am

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Constance Marie Bridgforth [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Actual Garbage, Dork in a Parka, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parkas, helping little old ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every great love story has an old lady to speed things along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamps Maxwell (traciller)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vamps+Maxwell+%28traciller%29).



> I couldn't get this out of my head even after I posted it. Vampira Maxwell was kind enough to support it.
> 
> EDIT: sorry about that, Vampira Maxwell. Did I get your pseud right??? I couldn't find you at first!

If you asked Barry today what made him realize he actually liked Leonard Snart, he would look you straight in the eye and say, "The old lady."

Dear Ms. Constance Bridgforth didn't actually know what she started, but she sure as shit finished it.

* * *

Captain Cold. Heatwave. Golden Glider. If you asked her, Constance thought whoever came up with those silly names could do better.

_"Hey - !"_

Hush, young man! She's telling the story!

Anyway. Constance was due to meet her grandbabies and darling son Mickie at Central City's Art Museum. They'd opened a new exhibit just for kids, and she'd gladly stare at a bunch of finger paintings all day if it was with those sweet children. Although, she never got to actually experience said exhibit; instead,  _Captain Cold_ and his little band came scurrying in, looking for some priceless painting Constance herself probably could've done in her sleep.

_"It was a priceless - "_

Once more interruption and this speech is over!

...so, Captain Cold and his little band came scurrying in, looking for some priceless painting Constance herself probably could've done in her sleep. Naturally, Constance's first thought is her grandbabies; thankfully, one quick text to Mickie said they were running late. She'd never been one for tardiness, but that day she would've accepted any excuse her son came up with. (It'd been traffic, in case you were wondering.)

Next thing she knew, Captain Cold had covered the  _entire floor_ in ice. Golden Glider and Heatwave had panned out, each going to different parts of the building, which left that young man and his ridiculously large coat and the handful of unfortunate art-enthusiasts alone.

Now, Constance may not look like much, but she was damn good at gymnastics once upon a time. While others stumbled and slipped on the ice, she used her cane and found her footing before that hip replacement needed replacing. She slid, yes, but stone-faced and perfectly balanced.

Captain Cold looked her in the eye, and she didn't flinch. Plenty of white men had pointed guns at her; some big shot "Cold Gun" would sooner scare her than little Barry Allen.

 _A squawk._ (Graciously ignored.)

Then, the funniest thing happened. Captain Cold lowered both his gun and his goggles, and said to her clear as day, "This will take exactly three minutes. Would you like to sit down, m'am?"

And Constance had impeccable balance, but her knees weren't what they used to be. A bench stood just a few feet away, miraculously not covered in ice like the rest of the floor. Even with her ability to stand as she did, she knew she couldn't possibly get over there on her own. Old age taught her some humility, at least.

So she said, "I could stay like this all day, never mind three minutes. But if it bothers you that an old lady's forced to strain her knees because of your antics, young man, I'm sure you wouldn't mind accommodating me."

Captain Cold smiled. It was a polite little one, reminding her of how she taught Mickie to smile for company. His big boots crunched on his ice as he made his way over to her. Constance wanted to bash his head in with the way he effortlessly walked across the room, taking off his coat one-handed while still managing to aim his gun at the group of hostages to his right. She forgave him when he spread his coat across the bench and offered his arm.

The Flash came just as Constance lowered herself onto the coat, saying, "Guess you're not such a bad boy after all,  _Captain Cold_."

Captain Cold's smile curled. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far, m'am. Flash!" he whirled around to greet his nemesis, "How nice of you to drop by. Things were just beginning to cool down."

But Flash didn't answer. And Constance could say it was the shock of watching a criminal help an old woman like herself that had his mouth dropping to the floor. Certainly that was part of it, yet Constance knew that look. Oh, did she know it. Mickie's father'd looked at her like that before he'd been taken away. That kind of awe, that flushing face, none of it happened for just anybody.

So, no, she had no idea what she started. But she knew she was gonna finish it.

"Look at this strapping young man!" she cried, "Offered me his coat and everything. Not every day you meet someone like that, huh Flash?" Both men stared at her like she'd told them to salsa across the ice. "What? I'm only saying. And  _Captain Cold_ , I don't think you need to impress this one anymore. Do you?"

Golden Glider started snickering. Constance snapped at her to hush up when her elders're talking. Meanwhile, superhero and supervillain were alternating between staring at her and staring at each other with new eyes.

Heatwave made off with the painting. Constance made off with a victory, and a new coat.

* * *

 Barry grins. "I love that story."

Constance chortles, taking in Leonard's slumped form. Poor boy'd had a rough week; something about ripping things. Or was it hunting? Whatever it was, he'd fallen asleep on his boyfriend's shoulder not ten seconds into the retelling.

"Yeah," says the old lady, "I bet you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
